The Love of the Sea
by MerthurFanForever
Summary: After his break up with Gwen, Captain Arthur begins to find out that there may be love around the corner... Rated T for safety, Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my first attempt of a fanfiction so please do t rip be apart! I got the idea off of Tumblr and had to wrote this! Enjoy!**

"Be careful with that! I didn't travel half way across the world just for you to throw it in the god damn sea!" Captain Arthur Pendragon shouted at his crew.

He was stressed. He had just come back to England after a 2 year expedition around the world and he was anxious to see his love again. It had been so long and he wanted to see if she still loved him. Just before he'd left, Gwen had found out she was pregnant. She hadn't wanted kids but Arthur had. They'd had a massive argument and it ended with Arthur storming out. That was the last time he had seen her and he wanted to say that he was sorry, that he wished he could take back what he'd said and tell her how much he had missed her these past 2 years.

"Gwaine!" He called and, as always, his first mate came running up.

"Captain?" He looked ready to help. He knew Arthur was worried about going home and water to leave the docks as soon as he could.

"How's the ship? Is she all docked and safe for the time being?" He glanced around nervously, trying to keep his nerve and remain in control but his nerves were staring to get the better of him.

Gwaine understood what he meant. After 2 years living in a very cramped environment, it was easy to pick up on the other person's body language. "Yes sir, everything is under control."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. " Good work." He looked around at the place that he now called home once again. "We've been away so long… London has changed so much." He looked around at the shining new buildings he could see in the distance. "Apparently 2 years is a much longer time than I had though."

Gwaine nodded "Yes sir I suppose it is." He looked him in the eyes. "Sir?"

"Yes? What is it?" He looked at the man that stood before him. The years at sea has aged him and he could see the many long nights had taken its toll. After what had happened in the Bermuda triangle, he now trusted him entirely. He had saved his life that day. If it had not been for him, he would not be here today.

"Good luck tonight. I hope everything works out between you and Gwen."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably but kept eye contact with his first mate, his best friend. "Thank you Gwaine. I am lucky to have you as a friend. You have always been the most loyal to me, even in the darkest of days. Thank you. Now get yourself home, you don't want to keep your wife waiting.' With that he shook his hand and turned on his heel, striding towards his love that (he hoped) was waiting for him at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur strode up to his front door, trying to think about what he could say to Gwen. He knew what he wanted but not how to get to it. He wanted Gwen to run towards him when she opens the door and throw her arms around his neck and they'll just stand there, kissing in the doorway, oblivious to the world. This is what he wanted to happen but he felt t was hghly unlikely to happen. He just wanted her to forgive him.

He tentatively knocked on the door and rocked on his heels in anticipation. So many questions were rushing through his mind: will she forgive me? What does the baby look like? Will she let me see my child? Will she walk to me? Will she even still be here?

Suddenly the front door flew open and there stood the beautiful women that he had left behind. She had not changed a bit, except for the obvious point that she was no longer pregnant. He just stood there, looking at her, until he became aware of her facial expression. He had known her for over 15 years and he knew how she was feeling. Angry. She was glaring at him, nostrils flaring as she tried to restrain herself and not punch him in the face. She had her arms crossed across her body and the door was closed. She was very angry. Arthur knew he must say something before she gave him a concussion.

"Gwen, I -" he started before being interrupted

"Don't even start Arthur. You left me for 2 years and now you expect to be able to just saunter back into our lives? No, I'm not going to let you!" Gwen looked inside as if she could not look at him.

"Gwen, I didn't want to go! The king ordered me to the sea and that's where I went! I had no choice." He pondered for a moment, "wait, you said we. We? Who's we?"

"Me and your daughter. Yes, despite the fact that you were not here, I still had the baby. She's beautiful and adventurous and brave. But if you see her, she will be confused. She doesn't know you."

"Then let me get to know her! I'll stay here, I promise." He was getting frantic, he knew what she was saying but he couldn't believe it was happening.

She sighed. "Arthur, please, just don't. You said that last time and then the King called and you ran to his side like a loyal puppy. You've done it before and you'll do it again. I need to give her some structure to her life, you owe her that at least."

Tears pricked his eyes and made them sting "Gwen… I am begging you. Please. "

She let out a laboured breathe, clearing also trying to hold in tears. "No Arthur. No. Please don't come back here again. " She turned and went inside, shutting the door behind her.

Arthur just stood there on the doorstep of the house that he had once called home. He was in shock. He had a daughter that he was not allowed to meet, no girlfriend, no home, nothing. All he had was his rank as a Captain but what use was that now? He had lost everything in a conversation that had lasted less than 5 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry I've taken so long to upload what with Christmas and stuff! It's also been really hard because of the finale! It keeps making me cry! Well to make up for it, this is a longer chapter! Enjoy!**

Arthur later found himself in the local tavern, surrounded by people he didn't know and didn't particularly want to. There was so much noise, just noise. He knew he needed to think, to plan what he could now do with his life but he figured it could wait until tomorrow. When your world crashes down on you, you are allowed a day off.

He suddenly felt someone slide in next to him. He looked over and saw a hooded figure, staring forward. The hood then snapped towards Arthur and gave the broken man time to take in the face of the person sat next to him. He had curly blonde hair and looked rather familiar although, in his current state, it was unlikely that he would recognise him on his own.

"Arthur? Are you ok?" The man looked concerned but it meant nothing to the sea captain, he felt numb. He could feel the man's eyes boring into me but he couldn't find any words to reply. "Captain, it's me? Leon? Do you recognise me?"

"Leon… oh of course. Hello" he slurred, trying to sound indifferent and not let on how he was truly feeling.

"May I sit with you sir?"

"Oh, um, yes of course."

The tall knight sat down on the bench beside his captain, looking at the broken man he saw before him. "Sir are you ok? If you don't mind me saying, you look a bit worse for wear. Has anything happened?"

Arthur looked up at his friend, his eyes stinging with tears. "Well no. I'm not ok. My life is a sham and it's gone down the drain."

Leon looked confused. Sat before him was his captain, a man who had always been in control of himself and all those around him. He had never let any emotion show and had become a giver of strength for all those who served under his command. He had said goodbye to him as he was leaving the ship and he looked as strong as ever. Now, in a matter of hours, his strong personality had been crushed and all that was left was a sad, lonely, scared man who had no hope. It pained him to see him like this.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad sir? What on earth could have happened in such a short time to make you feel like this?"

Arthur looked down again and Leon could see his hands were shaking. Arthur noticed too and quickly put them in his lap under the table.

"Well it's Gwen. She doesn't love me anymore. She says she doesn't want to see me again. And that's not the worst of it. She had the baby."

"Sir surely that's a good thing? That she had the child I mean? Was it a son or a daughter?"

"A… a daughter. " The words caught in his throat. "I'm glad she kept the baby. Gwen said she is just like me. But I… I can't see her. Ever. Gwen won't let me. She said she'd get confused if a man came in and suddenly said he was her father. I want to see her more than anything but I can't see her. Ever. And it's killing me to know this." Arthur put his head in his hands and wept while Leon tried to think of something to say that would console him.

Then he remembered something.

"Arthur? I have something for you. It might help?" He looked expectantly as the man raised his head, his eyes already puffy and his face stained with tears.

"What is it Leon?" He felt a fool for showing his raw emotions but he had to tell someone. If he had thought about it he would have gone to Gwaines house but, thinking about it, Gwaine was entitled to a life away from him.

Leon reached into his bag and pulled out a small box, about the size of his palm. It had an intricate engraved design on the top, something to do with the sun and the moon. He gave it to Arthur who just stared at the curious object in front of him.

"Umm Leon? I'm sorry but I don't understand? What is this?"

Leon grinned as he replied "It's a compass sir."

"Ok I understand that but why have you given it to me? As you know, I already own a compass of my own."

"This is a very special compass. It does not point to north, south, east or west."

This confused Arthur more and irritated him slightly. "What are you talking about? Surely if it does give ou basic direction then it must be broken. Why would you want to give me a broken compass to console me?" He was glaring at Leon now.

"Sir, if you please? It was created by an ancient people, those with a varying degree of magic. The compass does not give basic direction as it shows you the direction of something much more desirable."

"For gods sake man! Stop talking in riddles and just tell me what it does!" The more Leon talked, the more it angered him. He was very close to just leaving, although he had no where to go.

"It points to the thing that you want the most."

Arthur was silent for a moment and then spoke up "What good is that? I know what I want the most, I want my family! This object will just cause me pain!"

"You may think that but it may not be the case. Hold it in your hand and open the lid. It will show you. If it points you towards the direction of your family then I promise I will not bother you again and I am sorry for wasting your time. Just… give it a go?"

"Fine Leon, fine." He tentatively picked up the box and placed it in his palm. Carefully, he opened the lid and looked at Leon who was staring intently back at his face. Arthur looked back down to see the needle spinning underneath the thin glass face. After some time, it began to slow and stopped to his right. Arthur followed the path of the needle and suddenly realised.

It was pointing at a smiling man with black hair who was working behind the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aren't you people lucky, 2 chapters in one day! I'm stuck on a train so I'm just writing! Hope you like it!**

Arthur slammed the lid on the compass shut and glared at Leon. "What are you trying to achieve by humiliating me? I tell you how vulnerable I'm feeling so you decide to take advantage of me? Thanks Leon, you're such a great friend." He glared at the man sitting opposite him, his expression slightly bemused.

"Sir, I know how you're feeling but the compass doesn't lie. How do you think I met my wife? I found the compass on one of the islands we visited and when I opened it I realised what I had in my possession. It has given me nothing but happiness so I do not think I need it any longer. I saw that you were upset and I wanted to help. That's when I decided, not to mock you, but to help you and show you what you want which, apparently," he pointed towards the bartender "is that man over there."

Arthur was beginning to calm down but still managed to proclaim "but I don't even know him! How could he be what I want? What I need? And how can it be a man? I have just left a woman who I have loved for 15 years and I have a daughter! I'm pretty sure I don't like men…?" He looked confused, as Leon expected but he had wondered about Arthur for a long time so the direction of the compass did not come as a huge surprise. Instead of explaining this, Leon simply said "The compass doesn't lie, sir. I hope you make the right decision. I have to go now, I hope to see you very soon. Good luck." And with that he stood, saluted his superior and left the tavern, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

_Could it be true? Did he love someone he had never met? Is this man who he wants, who he needs? What would society think of them? What about his parents? His daughter? Gwen? Does this mean that he never loved Gwen? That she was just a filler relationship before he found his true love?_

Arthur put his head in his hands once more as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Surely if the compass had led Leon to his wife, could it lead him to his… _husband?_

He shook his head and looked up, only to be faced with the ebony haired man standing in front of him. Arthur jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. They took a moment, just staring at each other. During this time, Arthir was able to take in the man's appearance. He had thick black hair that needed a slight wash but he would not be considered dirty. He had bright, blue eyes that were looking into his expectantly. His cheeks were rosy like a school boy with high cheekbones that gave the face a slight angular shape. His clothes, although clean, we're clearly rather old and there were patches that the man must have tried to repair himself once they had become worn and holes had appeared.

Finally the boy spoke. "Sorry to disturb you but are you Captain Arthur Pendragon?" He looked nervous but his voice stayed steady.

Arthur stayed silent a moment, wondering how he could know his name. "I am. Who are you?" He tried to keep his voice as steady as the boys, trying to make it sound indifferent.

"Good evening sir. My name is Merlin, Merlin Emyrs. I was wondering if it would be possible to join your crew? I have crewed on many vessels and I was told that yours was the best so I would like to give you my services, if you would like to take me?"

Arthur looked him up and down before reaching for his compass and opening it a small bit so that he could just see the needle. As he had expected, it was pointing straight at Merlin. His breath caught and he quickly closed the lid before looking back at Merlin who had also been looking at the compass but hastily looked away when Arthur did. They stared at one another for a few more seconds before Arthur broke the silence.

"What kind of ships have you previously crewed on? Any notable vessels?" Arthur's brain was screaming at him, telling him to just say he could crew with him but he needed to regain some composure as he still had tear stains on his face and, every so often, he voice shook a little.

"I served on the Victory sir."

"The Victory? As in, the battle of Trafalgar?" He was impressed by this news.

"Yes sir, when I was younger. I knew Nelson, he was a long family friend so my father pursuaded him to take me. I was there when he was killed sir." Upon saying this, Merlin looked down. Clearly it was quite a painful memory. Arthur noted this and decided he wouldn't bring it up again. Merlin then went on to list as many as 10 previous expeditions he had been on, each better than the last.

"Well I am impressed Mr Emyrs! It would be my honour to have you on my crew." They shook hands and the feeling of Merlin's cold skin against his own made him shiver slightly although he hoped his new shipmate would not have noticed. This was going to be a very exciting adventure.


End file.
